


NCT oneshots <3

by jccseo127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jccseo127/pseuds/jccseo127
Summary: just some drabbles/oneshots for nct!most will probably be nct 127 ships, mainly johnny ships tooprobably will have slow updatesi do take requests :Dplease give me constructive criticism!! im pretty new to writing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. winter night (johndo)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! <3

Doyoung let out a small yawn when his eyes opened. He was snuggled under the blankets with Johnny, spooning the older. 

His lips stamped a kiss onto his shoulder before he slowly got up and out of bed. After fixing the blankets to fully cover Johnny again, he tiptoed out the room and into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Holding his cup, he turned to look out to their backyard through the window. It was around the middle of the night with snow sprinkling down, adding onto the thin white already covering the ground. The stars were beautiful as well.

Doyoung walked over to their coat rack by the door and grabbed his own, slipping it on and venturing out back. 

The cold air friendly greeted him when he stepped outside. It hadn’t been as cold as he thought it would be, due to the cut on the amount of snow.

It felt nice to be standing in that moment to just gaze at the city ahead, watching snow dip down onto the buildings.

“Doie?”

The younger jumped, startled at the sound of Johnny's voice. He looked back and saw him standing at the doorway, messy-haired and a blanket wrapped around him.

He smiled. “Why are you up honey?”

Johnny closed the door behind him. “I felt cold, then I didn’t see you in bed so I got worried.” He pouted. 

“Come here..” Doyoung walked over to him and held his arms out.

Soon enough, he had Johnny cradled in his arms.

The older softly sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He twirled some of Johnny’s black hair. “May I kiss you?”

He nodded.

Doyoung leaned in closer and planted his lips onto Johnny’s own, the both of them smiling at the warmth generated between them. 

“Could we go in Doie~ I don’t want us getting sick.” The older man pecked his nose. “Your nose is getting red.”

Doyoung blushed faintly. “Sure, let’s go.”

They interlocked their hands and walked back inside, heading to their bedroom to go back to sleep.

<3


	2. my little flower (yutaro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some yuta x shotaro fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic with shotaro! I love how this came out, and I hope you do too :>  
> this was inspired by yuta's ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL scenes in from home  
> perhaps yutaro supremacy??

“Where are we going now Yuta?” Shotaro asked, smiling.

The elder continued to lead him by his hand, holding it gently to keep him close.

“You’ll see~ we’re almost there.”

Shotaro gave a small ‘hm’. Their shoes continued to grumble along the dirt road as they walked.

Soon enough they reached a sunny field of plants, their leaves rising up to their heads.

“Wow, these are so pretty!” The younger delicately held one of the leaves.

Yuta chuckled. “My mother would always bring me here as a child, so I thought I’d show you.” He looked back at Shotaro. “Come on, there’s more.”

He gladly followed him into the maze of plants. Ever since he moved into the village, Yuta had been there to be his compass, always being there to teach him about his new home. After just a year, they had grown to be inseparable and did almost everything together.

“This reminds me of those corn field mazes- just less stressful.” Shotaro giggled.

Yuta let go of his hand and pulled out his camera. “Would you like me to take a photo of you?”

“Sure.”

Shotaro scooted back and held onto his bag, his pose being captured with a click.

“Could I take one of you too?” He wondered, holding his own smaller camera.

“Mhm.” Yuta adjusted the camera around his neck and smiled.

Click.

“I bet they’ll turn out great. Should we take some more photos of the scenery?”

The elder nodded. “I’d love to”

The pair spent some time snapping photos of what laid before them, hoping to cherish it forever.

“Oh! I have one last thing.” Yuta pulled out a small daisy from his bag. “I thought it may look nice in your hair.”

Shotaro gently gasped. “Thank you! Could you put it on for me?”

Yuta nodded, stepping closer.

A faint blush grew onto both of their cheeks at the short distance between them. Shotaro couldn’t help but gaze at the male in front of him. His blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and muted outfit all blended together under the sunlight to make him look absolutely stunning.

“Shotaro?”

“Huh? Sorry.”

Yuta moved his hand to cradle his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m just..” He froze. “May I- uhm- could you..no- can we-”

His stumbling mess halted to a stop when Yuta leaned closer to him.

“Can we kiss?” He smirked.

“Yeah that.” Shotaro looked down at his feet.

“Of course we can.”

Those words made him look back up.

“I promise to guide you through it, and to be there for you no matter what, because I love you Shotaro.”

“I-I love you too, Yuta.” He confessed.

Yuta leaned in even closer. “Now, may I?”

Shotaro nodded, entranced at how close he was.

The older had both hands hold his face. He cut through the inches between them, and softly pillowed on a kiss. A smile curled onto his lips when Shotaro pulled him closer in a hug.

The younger melted, following the slow movements of Yuta’s lips against his. He could feel the pure love and care being put into it.

They pulled away with only an inch between them. Shotaro curled closer into Yuta’s embrace, hugging him tighter.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my little flower.”

<3


	3. dinner (johnjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some good ol' johnjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO happy with the ending of this one, i love it sm  
> also you should expect more johnjae from me because johnjae nation, its one of my nct otps  
> anyways, enjoy!

Johnny and Jaehyun stretched their arms out as they were finally able to get up and be led to their table, having to wait almost 20 minutes due to not having a reservation.

Even so, they weren’t annoyed. All they focused on was that they were able to celebrate their October comeback, the hard work all paying off.

“Your seat sir~” Johnny scooted his chair back for him.

Jaehyun sat down smiling, letting his jacket be taken off and hung onto the back of his chair.

“What a gentleman.”

The older chuckled. “Of course. My manners must be raised in a place like this.”

They both snickered, not used to being in a restaurant like this one.

“I’m surprised you even picked a place like this.”

“Honestly, me too, but I thought why not? We are celebrating after all.”

Jaehyun nodded, the waitress arriving shortly after.

“What may I get you two to drink?” She brushed some hair away from her face, then held up her notepad.

“I’ll have a glass of wine. You?” He looked at the younger.

His fingers played along with each other against the table. “I’ll have the same.” Jaehyun replied.

“I’ll be right out with that hon.” She gave him a wink and walked away.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he still felt her stare, not sure what else to do.

Johnny noticed the energy created from that, shifting nervously. He rushed to get a conversation going, bringing up a drama they were both watching.

The talking had brought the mood back up, pushing away the awkwardness fairly well, all up until the waitress was back.

After the blonde finished ordering, he observed Jaehyun’s behavior while he did. It was so obvious how uncomfortable he was with how close she had been, and how he continued to be stared down. A small frown framed onto his face, when he spoke up.

“I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

Jaehyun nodded. “Alright.”

Johnny slipped his blazer back on and walked out to the front of the restaurant, groaning when the light sprinkle turned into pouring rainfall right as he walked out from underneath the canopy.

He brought his extra layer over his head, giving him a sad, mostly ineffective roof from the rain, yet at this point, he couldn’t care. His frown couldn't leave his face, and no matter how hard he tried, the upset feeling didn’t disappear.

Suddenly, a figure stood next to him, holding an umbrella over the two of them.

“Jaehyun? What are you doing out here?” He threw his blazer over his shoulder.

“I wanted to ask the same. Look, I’m worried. You seemed upset while we were sitting down, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, definitely!” Johnny awkwardly smiled. “Let’s just go back in and eat.”

The brunette pouted. “Johnny, please. I don’t want either of us focusing on the food right now, when something obviously happened with you. You know you can tell me.”

The older sighed, looking down slightly and having some of his wet hair fall down over his forehead. “I..I got upset over the waitress. I became super jealous and didn’t even want to be in the restaurant because...I love you Jaehyun. I wanted it all to be so special since I was planning on confessing later tonight.”

Jaehyun’s smiling face blushed as he stepped closer, bringing his free hand to wipe the tears on his cheeks.

When their eyes met, he moved his hair aside so he could see Johnny clearly.

“Johnny, I love you too..and I’m so sorry that she had to act like that and that it upset you, but we can’t let her ruin this. We’re finally confessing, and nothing could upset me right now.”

They both giggled, the setbacks not even coming close to taking away the happiness of the moment.

“I’m so happy I’m finally hearing those words.” Johnny pulled them closer together. “May I kiss yo-”

Before he could even finish, a pair of lips silenced him with a kiss. Jaehyun cupped his cheek to bring them even closer, Johnny securing it by hugging his waist.

After some seconds, they pulled away, keeping their eyes closed while they ended it with an Eskimo kiss. Once they did open, big grins lit up their faces from how close they were.

“Will you be my boyfriend, you big baby?” the younger asked.

“Of course I will. Now let’s go, I don’t want cold pasta.”

They both laughed, rushing out of the rain and into the restaurant hand-in-hand.

<3


	4. stars in your eyes (doyukun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some doyoung x yuta x kun requested by melody! i hope you enjoy this :>  
> i intended for it to be longer but its lowkey short but sweet hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw,,,this was inspired by nap of a star by txt <3  
> enjoy!!

It had started with a simple request from Kun to stargaze.

Now the three boys were laid out in the grass of their backyard, snacks and drinks scattered around them. Yuta’s phone played a slow ballad tune into the air surrounding them.

Kun had his head rested on Yuta’s chest, looking up to the sky. Doyoung was spooning the eldest from behind, and Yuta fit them all together like puzzle pieces with one arm strewn around each of them.

“They’re so pretty tonight..” the eldest whispered in awe. Just the sound of his sweet voice spread warmth throughout the other two.

“They really are.” Doyoung agreed, holding Kun even gentler.

Yuta met Doyoung’s eyes and gave him a small smile, then placed a kiss onto the fluff of Kun’s blonde hair. Everything felt perfect now.

The warmth of his two boyfriends, the cool night air, the quiet music in the background, all blended perfectly to fill him with a sense of euphoria. He could tell that the feeling had been present in Doyoung and Kun as well, shown by how relaxed their bodies were, and how their eyes glazed over in peace.

Kun’s eyes began to flutter. The two other males holding him giggled quietly, not surprised at all. 

“Are you getting sleepy Kun-Kun?” Yuta asked.

“Mhm~” he pouted against his chest. “I don’t want to go inside though.”

Yuta and Doyoung exchanged a look. “Then we won't.” They said.

Kun smiled. “Could I get kisses?”

“Of course.”

He melted into each of their lips, hoping the moments like these wouldn’t end anytime soon.

“Goodnight my love.” Yuta gently pat his back.

“Goodnight, sweet dreams.” Doyoung kissed the back of his head.

The eldest laughed adorably at the affection. “Goodnight you two.”

Kun got back into a comfortable position between them, and closed his eyes. Doyoung pulled closer onto him, softly massaging his stomach area to shush him to sleep. 

“Thank you bunny.” Yuta whispered suddenly.

He jokingly raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For just...being here with us. Being yourself. I love you.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but faintly blush. “You’re such a flirt. I love you too angel.”

Their hands interlocked over Kun’s shoulder, and they went back to looking up at the stars, smiles burned into their faces.

<3


End file.
